gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Elements of Harmony
My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Elements of Harmony is a co-op 3D platformer/puzzle game developed by Traveler's Tales and published by Hasbro Entertainment. Story One day in the land of Equestria, an entity known only as "The Nightmare" appears from lands unknown. The Nightmare envelops the sky into an eternal night, causing mass hysteria and chaos. With Princess Celestia and Luna missing, only the Elements of Harmony can stop it, battling many horrifying creatures and dastardly villains along the way. Gameplay The game is played in a style similar to TT's LEGO games. Two characters at the very least are active at a time, each character with their own special abilities. The main part of the game consists of platforming, solving logic puzzles, and fighting enemies. The game features a wide variety of recognizable characters from MLP:FiM. While not in a specific level, you may free roam about Ponyville and Canterlot. Special Abilities: * '''Levitation: '''Using magic to move objects around. Whether they're large or delicate. Ex. Characters: Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, Trixie * '''Flight: '''Flying to reach areas otherwise inaccessible. Ex. Characters: Rainbow Dash, Princess Luna, Spitfire * '''Breaking Barriers: '''A strong bash destroying delicate blockades. Ex. Characters: Applejack, Discord, Bulk Biceps * '''Weather Manipulation: '''Using clouds and other weather-based abilities to progress forward. Ex. Characters: Fluttershy, Lightning Dust, Ditzy Doo/Derpy Hooves * '''Teleportation: '''Instantaneous transportation. Ex. Characters: Sunset Shimmer, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor * '''Small Spaces: '''The ability to fit through small spaces to reach otherwise inaccessible areas. Ex. Characters: Spike, Scootaloo, Discord * '''Mechanical Inclination: '''The ability to build devices using various materials provided. Ex. Characters: Apple Bloom, Flim, Doctor Whooves * '''Potion Making: '''The ability to use herbs to make potions and brews that can manipulate the environment. Ex. Characters: Zecora, Nurse Redheart * '''Earth Pony Switch: '''A switch that can only be activated by Earth ponies. * '''Pegasus Switch: '''A switch that can only be activated by Pegasi. * '''Unicorn Switch: '''A switch that can only be activated by unicorns. Characters # Twilight Sparkle # Rainbow Dash # Applejack # Rarity # Fluttershy # Pinkie Pie # Princess Celestia # Princess Luna # Spike # Apple Bloom # Sweetie Belle # Scootaloo # Sunset Shimmer # Zecora # Flash Sentry # Discord # Nightmare Moon # Nightmare Sun # Trixie # Princess Cadence # Shining Armor # Ditzy Doo/Derpy Hooves # DJ P0N-3 # Octavia # Lyra # Bon Bon # Doctor Whooves # Flim # Flam # Big Macintosh # Cheerilee # Cup Cake # Carrot Cake # Spitfire # Soarin # Fleetfoot # Prince Blueblood # Fancy Pants # Fleur Dis Lee # Queen Chrysalis # Aloe # Lotus Blossom # Granny Smith # Babs Seed # Diamond Tiara # Silver Spoon # Photo Finish # Lightning Dust # Mayor Mare # King Sombra # Cranky Doodle Donkey # Bulk Biceps # Suri Polomare # Coco Pommel # Cheese Sandwich # Trenderhoof # Sapphire Shores # Snips # Snails # Frederick Horseshoepin # Parish Nandermane # Silver Shill # Filthy Rich # Twist # Minuette # Maud Pie # Braeburn # Sheriff Silver Star # Berry Punch # Cherry Jubilee # Jeff Letrotski # Upper Crust # Jet Set # Thunderlane # Blossomforth # Rumble # Wild Fire # Iron Will # Starlight Glimmer # Berry Punch # Little Strongheart # Sugar Belle # Party Favor # Double Diamond # Night Glider # Lord Tirek # Dumb-Bell # Hoops # Score # Flitter # Cloud Chaser # Golden Harvest # Troubleshoes # Garble # Lucky Clover # Hayseed Turnip Truck # Zipporwhil # Sunny Daze # Neon Lights # Mrs. Harshwhinny # Mane-iac # Daring Do # A. K. Yearling # Caramel # Prim Hemline # Hoity Toity # Featherweight # Pipsqueak # Twinkleshine # Professor Bill Neigh # Igneous Rock # Cloudy Quartz # Limestone Pie # Marble Pie # Twilight Velvet # Nightlight # Magnum # Betty Bouffant # Donut Joe # Gilda # Ace # Rover # Fido # Spot # Claude the Puppeteer # Peachy Pie # Dinky Doo # Truffle # Button Mash # Rose # Daisy # Lily # Amethyst Star # Tree Hugger # Apple Pie # Apple Cinnamon # Apple Cobbler # Red Delicious # Apple Rose # Half Baked Apple # Candy Apples # Apple Leaves # Peachy Sweet # Uncle Orange # Aunt Orange # Apple Cider # Raindrops # Cherry Berry # Sassy Saddles # Toe Tapper # Torch Song # Spoiled Rich # Winona # Tank # Bowling Pony # Flashy Pony # Royal Guard # Unicorn Guard # Princess Luna's Guard # Changeling Drone # Changeling Commander # Diamond Dog # Adagio Dazzle (DLC) # Aria Blaze (DLC) # Sonata Dusk (DLC) # Sci-Twi (DLC) # Indigo Zap (DLC) # Sugarcoat (DLC) # Sour Sweet (DLC) # Lemon Zest (DLC) # Sunny Flare (DLC) Copyright My Little Pony and all related properties belong to Hasbro Entertainment. Category:Video Games Category:Games